


When Leah Met Cybil

by KuroBakura



Series: Leah Marie [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Children of Characters, Crossover, Family Fluff, First Meetings, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Nervousness, Out of Character, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Leah Marie meets another girl around her age while having an outing at the park with her family.





	1. Different Eyes, Sweet Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Leah Marie and Cybil belong to me.
> 
> Cybil is from my Sherlock Parent!AU ficverse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley talk to two men who have a daughter around Leah’s age while Leah meets a girl in the park.

Aziraphale and Crowley held their daughter’s hands as they entered the park. It was not a full sunny day but it was not a gloomy one either. Everyone needed to get out of the house for a bit. Both Crowley and Leah were wearing sunglasses. As they walked over to the benches, from the corner of her eye, Leah noticed a girl sitting in the grass, playing with an action figure. As they reached the benches, there were two other men sitting on a bench next to the one where Aziraphale and Crowley decided to sit at after letting go of their child’s hands. Leah placed her bag next to Aziraphale and grabbed her action figure from the bag.

”I am going to got play in the grass over there.” Leah said to her parents as she quickly pointed over to show them where she was going to be. 

“Alright, sweetheart. You go have fun! If you need anything, we will be right here.” Aziraphale said to her.

”Okay, Mommy.” Leah said back to him and then walked over to the place where she going to go play. Crowley kept looking at the couple next to them. Aziraphale looked over at his husband.

”Crowley, dear? Are you alright?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley turned his head to look at Aziraphale. 

“I am okay. I was just looking around.” Crowley replied as he suddenly looked over at their daughter. Leah was walking towards another little girl with her action figure. All four men were looking at the two children. The little girl who was already playing looked up at the other girl coming over to her. When Leah stopped walking, she felt nervous to suddenly speak. She was not used to talking to other people, especially other kids her age. The other little girl smiled at her as she noticed Leah’s action figures.

”You like Marvel, too?!” The little girl asked Leah with excitement in her voice. Leah was a little startled but calm. She nodded back in response to the little girl’s question. 

“Wanna play with me? I do not mind!” The little girl asked Leah another question and suggested. Leah smiled and nodded. She sat in the ground next to the other girl and the two of the, began to play together with their action figures. Aziraphale and Crowley worried about something going wrong but so far, everything seemed going fine. The other two men were not worried.

”Is that your daughter?” A voice suddenly spoke from next to Aziraphale and Crowley. Aziraphale and Crowley looked to the right of them. The two men were now looking at the two entities. 

“Hmm?” Crowley piped up. The curly haired one smiled.

”Is she your daughter? The one playing with other girl?” The man asked another couple of questions. Aziraphale nodded.

”Yes. She is our daughter. Is the other little one your child?” Aziraphale replied and then asked them.

”Yes. That is my husband and I’s child. How old is she?” The man replied and then asked them.

”Six years old.” Crowley replied.

”Ah! So is our Cybil!” The blond haired man next to the curly haired one replied. The four of them started to become more curious with one another.

”What are your names?” The curly one asked.

”My name is Aziraphale and this is my husband, Crowley.” Aziraphale answered. The curly one nodded.

”I am Sherlock and this is my husband, John. Is your daughter adopted?” Sherlock asked them. Crowley shook his head.

”No. I gave birth to her. That’s why she calls me “mommy” or “mama”...if you both overheard that.” Aziraphale replied and explained. Crowley noticed that Sherlock and John did not react to that.

”You are not surprised by that, are you?” Crowley asked. Both of them shook their heads.

“Not at all! It is possible nowadays for that to happen.” John replied. Crowley nodded. The four men kept on talking to one another as they watched their children. 

#####

Back in the grass, Leah and the other little girl were now sitting in the grass. Leah was curious about the other little girl.

”So...what is your name?” Leah asked her.

”Cybil. What is your name?” Leah asked her.

”Cybil. Yours?” Cybil answered then asked her a question.

”Leah but my actually name is Leah Marie but I prefer just Leah.” Leah said back to her. Cybil has a thought pop up in her head.

”Can I ask you another question about something?” Cybil asked Leah. Leah nodded.

”I hope that I do not make you sad or anything but..how come you are wearing sunglasses when there is not a lot of sun out?” Cybil asked her. Leah was not sad or offended about her question.

”Because of my eyes.” Leah answered.

”Are you able to see?” Cybil asked yet another question.

”I can see fine. It...it is just my eyes look weird.” Leah told her.

”Weird? In what way?” Cybil asked another two questions. Leah was not afraid to tell her.

”I don’t normal eyes. My eyes are not..human.” Leah explained to her.

“Can I see? Please? I promise I will not say anything negative!” Cybil asked Leah. Leah was a bit hesitant but yet, she felt a bit comfortable around Cybil, which is rare for her. Leah turned her head towards Cybil and took off her glasses for her. When the glasses were off, Leah blinked a couple of time, trying to adjust to the lighting. Cybil’s eyes widened in shock but she also smiled at the same time.

  
“WOW! THAT IS SO COOL! I really like your eyes!” Cybil exclaimed happily. Leah’s eyes also widened in shock to Cybil’s reaction.

”You are not scared of my eyes? Not even a little bit?” Leah asked her. Cybil shook her head.

”No! I think they are neat, not scary!” Cybil replied to her. Leah smiled at her. That made her feel happy.

“You won’t mind if I do not wear my sunglasses around you?” Leah asked another question.

”Whatever makes you comfortable! I do not mind that at all!” Cybil answered.

”Thanks! I get them from my Dad. Him and I have the same kind of eyes. Would you like to see?” Leah said back to her and then asked. Cybil happily nodded a couple of times. Leah got up from the ground as she grabbed her action figure after putting her sunglasses back on.

”Come with me!” Leah told her. Cybil and Leah walked over to their parents. When the two little girls arrived to the benches where both sets of their parents were, Leah stood in front of her parents with Cybil to one of the sides of her.

”Is there something you needed, dear?” Aziraphale asked Leah. Leah nodded then looked at Crowley. Leah walked over to him as Crowley bent down so Leah whispered in his ear. After several seconds, Crowley looked at Leah and smiled. He nodded at her.

”Of course, sweetheart.” Crowley told her. Leah walked back over to Cybil. Aziraphale looked over at Crowley as he took off his sunglasses then looked at Cybil. Cybil let out a happy squeal. Sherlock and John looked Crowley, curious why their daughter just made that sound. When John caught a glimpse of Crowley’s eyes, he was taken back a bit but he was not afraid. Sherlock looked at his husband.

”John?” Sherlock asked him. John snapped out of it. He felt a little embarrassed as he saw everyone looking at him.

”I apologize for my reaction. I was just surprised. I did not mean to seem or anything.” John explained for what just happened. 

“Do not worry. This is not the first that happened and it will not be the last.” Aziraphale told them. Crowley agreed with his angel. Leah took off her sunglasses to show Cybil’s parents as well so her daddy was not alone in this. Sherlock smiled.

”I see that your daughter and you are alike in a few ways, physically.” Sherlock to Crowley after he saw her eyes and then looked at Crowley once again. Crowley nodded.

”She is but she is mostly more like my husband. In many ways.” Crowley said back to him. All of a sudden, Cybil’s growled so loud that everyone around her could hear it.

”Awe. Someone seems like they are hungry.” John spoke to her. Cybil nodded. Sherlock suddenly an idea. He looked over at Crowley and Aziraphale.

”Would you like to join us for lunch?” Sherlock asked them. The two entities looked at their daughter.

”Are you hungry, Leah?” Aziraphale asked her.

”Yes. My tummy is rumbling, too.” Leah replied back to him. Crowley smiled at Sherlock and John.

”Well, it looks like that we will be joining you for lunch.” Crowley said to him, giving him their answer. Sherlock and John smiled then looked at Cybil.

”Would it be okay if they joined us?” John asked Cybil. Cybil smiled and nodded back.

”Yes!” Cybil replied. Leah was a little worried about eating in front of people she barely knew but as long as her parents are there with her, she felt like that she will not have a problem with that. The six of them gather their things and left the park. Cybil and Leah walked next to each other the entire way there. Aziraphale and Crowley walked along with Sherlock and John down the streets and spoke next to one another. They decided on eating at a little diner that was not far from the park. Aziraphale looked at his daughter, who was talking to Cybil about an Marvel movie that she saw recently.

He was happy to see his daughter making a friend. Hopefully, Leah has made a friend. The last thing either Crowley and Aziraphale want is for their daughter to get her heart broken because it can be hard for her to open up at times. May be eating lunch with them will help her open up and get to know Cybil a little more as well. Aziraphale does want her to just go at her pace, of course. There was no need to rush it. Crowley felt the same way about their daughter, too. All they wanted was for her to be happy. And so did Sherlock and John for when it comes to Cybil. 


	2. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale, Crowley and Leah join their new friends for lunch.

Aziraphale, Crowley, Sherlock, John and the two children walked into the diner with their parents. Leah and Cybil looked around the main area. Leah started to noticed that Cybil was beginning to feel nervous.   


“Cybil, are you okay?” Leah whispered to her. Cybil looked at her and nodded.

”Yeah.” Cybil whispered back. All of a sudden, a women walked over to them and brought them back to a table. Leah sat next to Aziraphale while Cybil sat next to John across from her. Leah started to lean against John a little bit. John looked at her. He wrapped an arm around her and the two of them looked at a menu together. Aziraphale looked down at their daughter and the two of them shared a menu as well. Crowley did not look at a menu at all, which Sherlock and John found a little strange but were not going to question it.

When the waitress came back to the table and took their orders, Cybil was nervous giving her order. Sherlock looked over at his daughter.

”You can point to what you want and one of us can tell them what you want, sweetheart. It is okay.” Sherlock said to her. Cybil nodded and pointed to what she wanted on the menu. John told the waitress what she wanted and then the waitress headed to the kitchen with their orders. Cybil started to sit back up in the seat. She felt so embarrassed, though. Aziraphale smiled at her.

”Cybil, please do not feel embarrassed.” Aziraphale suddenly spoke to her. Cybil looked at him with her eyes widened.

”How did you know I felt that way?” Cybil asked him.

”Because Leah is the same way when it comes to giving her order at times. You do not have to worry. We will not judge you.” Aziraphale explained to her then looked at Leah. Leah looked back at him.

”Right, dear?” Aziraphale asked her. Leah nodded. Cybil smiled.

”Thank you.” Cybil told them.

”You are welcome, hun.” Aziraphale said back to her. Sherlock and John were starting to like Aziraphale and Crowley even more. Crowley knew why Cybil was doing that. 

“I have a question and I am not trying to embarrass her or anything. ...Does Cybil have autism?” Crowley asked John and Sherlock.

”Yes, actually.” John replied.

”I was curious because Leah also has autism and we were just wondering if you have a few pointers or some advice that you can give us.” Crowley explained to them. As the parents were talking. Leah and Cybil looked at each other.

”Are you going to be okay?” Leah asked Cybil. Cybil nodded.

”Are _you _going to be okay as well?” Cybil asked back. Leah nodded, too.

”Yep. Just wanted to make sure. We have a lot in common, don’t we?” Leah told then asked her. 

  
“Yes, we do! I am glad that I met you today! I hope we can be friends for a long time.” Cybil said back to her. Leah smiled.

”Me, too.” Leah spoke back. When the waitress returned a little bit later with their food, this time, Leah was the nervous one. As they started eating, Leah barely touched her food. Crowley looked at her.

”Sweetheart, it is okay to eat.” Crowley told her. Leah looked at her daddy.

”But...I eat weird. I don’t eat like a normal person.” Leah said back to her.

”So does Sherlock.” John suddenly spoke up. Sherlock gave his husband a look. John looked back at Sherlock with a smirk in his face.

”You’re cute, darling, but I am still going to get you back for that.” Sherlock said to him. John was secretly excited about that as the two of them looked forward again.

”But in all seriousness, do not worry about how you eat in front of us. We all have different things about us. Just be yourself.” John said to her. Aziraphale and Crowley were also starting to like Sherlock and John even more as well. As they ate, all six of them were having fun and a wonderful conversation. Especially Leah and Cybil. Both sets of parents were so happy to see their daughters having fun and making a friend. Both of them have their struggles but to know that they can be who they are around each other is such an amazing feeling.   
  


As they all finished their lunches and John took Cybil to the restroom. Sherlock was left with there with Aziraphale, Crolwey and their daughter.

”So, is it okay if we can get your contact information?” Sherlock suddenly asked. Aziraphale nodded. Sherlock and Crowley took out their phones to put down each other’s contact information.

”I hope that we can get together more. And the girls can have play dates, too. I never have seen Cybil so excited in a while. It can be so hard for her to make friends.” Sherlock told them.

”Same for Leah. But I am glad that we all met your family. And, of course, we will get together more often as well as the girls.” Crowley said to Sherlock. As soon as they finished exchanging contact information, John and Cybil returned to the table. Sherlock payed for their parts of the lunch while John was helping Cybil in the bathroom. The six of them got up from the table and headed out of the diner. The six of them stood out of the doorway.

”It was nice meeting all of you!” John said to Crowley, Aziraphale and Leah.

”It was splendid meeting you all, too.” Aziraphale said back to Sherlock, John and Cybil. Cybil and Leah looked at each other.

”I hope we can see more of each other soon!” Cybil said to Leah. Leah smiled.

”I would like that.” Leah said back to her. The six of them stood there for another moment before saying goodby and headed on their way back to their homes. Aziraphale and Crowley felt happy that Leah made a friend today. And so did they. They just hoped that Sherlock and John get weirded out by them being an angel and a demon. Along with Leah being a nephalem, too. In the end, today was great day. For all six of them.

**The End**


End file.
